


Seoul's Darkside

by Feidas_Black_Widow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst at some point, Dark Fantasy, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Mild blood and gore for now, Passwords, Puzzles, Rating May Change, Secrets being kept, Slight Philosophy mentions, Tokyo Ghoul parody thing lol, codes, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feidas_Black_Widow/pseuds/Feidas_Black_Widow
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul recreation with Bangtan involved.Sasaeng ; over-obsessive fan of a Korean idol, or other public figure, that has engaged in stalking or other behaviour that constitutes an invasion of privacy.Ghoul ; cannibalistic 'monsters' who look exactly like normal people but can only survive by eating human flesh, live among the human population in secret....





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyy here's a new fic for reaching 300 hits on "Our Love's Forbidden" so uhmm this was inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul , Game AU things, Yin and Yang Chinese philosophy, and the whole dark concept
> 
> So anyways this will be following the plot for some time but not completely at some point my own plot will be added also this is a yoonseok fic!! There's not enough of those around here lol well without further ado enjoy!!

Sasaeng ; over-obsessive fan of a Korean idol, or other public figure, that has engaged in stalking or other behaviour that constitutes an invasion of privacy.

 

 

In this messed up world we have two things to watch out for. Or there's a lot really but two main ones. Right now I'll mention one, ( _SASAENG_ ). 

They ruin this world beyond ruins. Was that phrased right? I'm not sure but that's besides the point. Where was I oh yeah they ruin life, absolute psychos. They've got no shame. None whatsoever. If you dig deep enough you'll find some pretty disturbing things. I myself have faced very unfortunate scenarios. But that story is for another time. Now let's see ah yes I haven't yet told my name, I'm Jung Hoseok, 23, loves green, best friend is Park Jimin. That's all you need to know for now.

But speaking of Jimin I'm on my way to meeting him. There's this cafe , Jeon Cafe, we usually meet up at. After our classes of course.

 

 

 

 

 

> ==========
> 
>  
> 
> Hey again! I just finished with Jimin. Don't worry you'll meet him soon- _There's been a lot of Sasaeng activity recently fellow idols please do  stay home at night_ and- Don't mind that just boring news.Right now I'm heading home.
> 
> _°_
> 
> _°_
> 
> _°_
> 
> Hah sorry about that. Im home now! That's my laptop and-
> 
> Brrng brrng brrng....
> 
> Hoseok slips his phone out of his jeans' pocket picking up the phone without checking the      caller I.D. 
> 
> "Hello Jiminnie what's up?" Hoseok asked confused as to why Jimin was calling him when they just parted ways.
> 
> _"Something's happening."_ Hearing Jimin's choked voice through the phone worried Hoseok.
> 
> "Wha-"
> 
> Beep. Beep. Beep....
> 
> He hung up....
> 
> What was that?
> 
> Hoseok dialed his phone number and put the phone to his ear. 
> 
> Brrng brrngbrrng brrng.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was going to complete the manuscript first but that would take forever so I'm posting this now. this may look strange and all wierd on computers, phones, and laptops it's compatible with tablets and ipads sooooo yeah sorry. One more thing this will not completely stick to the plot a lot of things will be tweaked to fit our boys but yeah not too much I think. 
> 
> Okay adding something real quick originally I struggled a lot with the name like first idea was replacing 'Tokyo' with 'Seoul' and 'Ghoul' with 'Sasaeng', 'Seoul Sasaeng' but that sounds terrible and cringey so I might change the title.


	2. A/N

I'm and sorry this will be on hold.

 

(シ_ _)シ

**Author's Note:**

> This was an original idea :)))) I have no clue if someone's done this before, probably. Also a lot and I mean a lot of research was done for this


End file.
